1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an interior lighting system within a vehicle, and more specifically, to a retractable interior light capable of lighting a selectable area of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical vehicle lighting systems include an overhead, fixed ceiling-mount lighting system having an illumination bulb angled downward or at a specific angle into the vehicle passenger compartment. These lighting systems are fixed in a central position within the interior of the vehicle (e.g. front overhead console or rear overhead console) and illuminate a fixed area within the vehicle predetermined by the vehicle manufacturer. The fixed areas are setup to provide lighting generally to one or more persons sitting in the vehicle. Drawbacks with this type of lighting system are that the main focus of the lighting system may not include the desired location where a passenger needs illumination. That is, rather than bringing the main focus of the lighting system to where the passenger would like to have it directed, the passenger must be content with using the peripheral lighting received from the lighting system to  illuminate the intended viewing area, or if possible, bring the intended object (e.g. a book or map) into the directly lit.
Another drawback with a fixed lighting system is the leakage of light to unintended areas. For example, other passengers seated in the vehicle who are resting may be irritated or disturbed by misdirected light. An issue with fixed lighting systems is that although it may be convenient to one person desiring the illumination, it may be undesirable to the surrounding passengers not requiring the illumination.